


Same

by morningmaple (yukiscorpio)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/morningmaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of the game. Chrom finds Robin again. mmu/Chrom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant for Chrom's birthday but haha his birthday isn't actually mentioned in the fic. A bit of a rushed job, sorry. orz
> 
> Using generic mmu name because that's easier!

The first thing he did was remove his cape and tuck it around the unconscious man. Then he turned around and called for his sister.

"What is it, Chrom?"

"Over here!"

As if aware that he was no longer alone, the man slowly came to, and for a moment Chrom was worried - what if this man could no longer remember? What if, like the first time he was found, he forgot everything and everyone he knew?

But then the man's eyes focused, and they sparkled with recognition, and Chrom was relieved.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

Their hands grasped each other's.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

 

"Robin, over here!"

After he was brought back to the castle, Robin was fed, watered, cleaned, clothed, everything meticulously arranged by Frederick.

Then there was a celebration.

"Let's see your hand - gremlin's tail! It's pale and smooth like a baby's bottom! No mark at all!"

"When you say it like that it sounds so perverted."

"Perverted? The Vaike? How - "

"Please don't even try. I know exactly what you're like and have the mental scar to prove it."

"Har har! I didn't think you'd still remember that..."

"My memory is excellent."

Listening to the conversation a little ways from him, Chrom found himself smiling into the beer he was drinking. Frederick, dressed down for the first time in years - "dressed down" being that he wore no vest or tie, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up - arched his eyebrows.

"Milord seems pleased."

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

Frederick, wisely, kept his thoughts to himself.

Celebrations ran well into the night, Robin being filled in on the important things he had missed (two weddings, one pregnancy, and "the hex that ends all hexes" incident), introduced to people he hadn't met (new Shepherds who wanted to meet the legendary tactician) and, most importantly, thanked by everyone for what he did. Rounds of alcohol were eventually replaced by tea by a certain considerate knight so that when everyone did leave, they were all quite sober.

"Thanks, Frederick," said Robin when he was handed one more cup of tea.

"Take care of yourself. Your body might still be weak."

"I feel fine but yes, I'll be careful."

"Frederick is right. You need to rest, so don't stay up too late." Chrom put down his drink. "I'm off to bed myself."

"Goodnight, sire."

 

It was a stifling sort of night, hot and humid. Crickets chirped outside the window, which Chrom opened. Then he pushed his hands against the windowsill and leaned out. No wind. Not even a little breeze to be had.

"Careful."

He pulled himself back a little and turned his head. Robin was at the door he had left open.

"You're going to fall out."

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." Chrom turned back towards the window, listening to the door shut, followed by the soft paddings of Robin's bare feet on the stone floor. He shuffled over a little when Robin stopped beside him.

"Nice view," Robin said, eyes sweeping over the night view of Ylisstol, lit by the moon. He was dressed in linen shirt and trousers, the castle's standard nightwear for the lived-in servants. It was sufficient for now, but no doubt Frederick was going to do some shopping soon.

"You mean me? How flattering." Chrom imitated Virion's accent, ran a hand through his hair, then did a little flick.

Robin snorted.

Chrom said that, but he wished he had bothered with a shirt. With Robin here, he felt rather self-conscious. And what if Robin thought he was trying to hint at something?

No, he was overthinking it. Robin was the one who decided to pay a visit. His state of undress in his own room was his own choice.

But, he had hoped -

"Chrom?"

"Yes?" He blurted out his response, and then hated how he sounded. "What is it?" he asked in a calmer voice. Just because this was the first time Robin had said his name since coming back - the first time Chrom heard that voice say his name in three years - there was no need for such a reaction.

"How have you been?"

"Me?"

A smile crossed Robin's lips. "Throughout the day I've been told how everyone has got on, everyone except you. I asked Frederick but he said I should ask you myself."

"Not much has happened. I'm still... the same man."

"The same..." Robin repeated, as if tasting those words.

"Hmm?"

"I'm... surprised. When I found out three years have passed, I hadn't expected that..." Robin glanced back at Chrom's empty bed. "Well, I thought you would have found someone to share your bed with."

"Should I have?"

"Chrom, I..."

"It's okay. Just say it, I won't hold it against you."

Smiles exchanged during stolen moments. Chaste kisses, hidden by the hood of a cloak. Desperate promises whispered when it seemed like everything was lost. Those were all in the past now. Robin had been reborn, had a new life to live. Chrom wasn't so cruel to expect him to still want the same things.

"I was afraid that you would have moved on. Three years. Anyone would have changed."

The words were nearly enough to make Chrom tear up. Three years. That was right. Three years of searching, agonising. And now Robin was in front of him, worrying over the same things that had plagued him.

He stepped a little closer, forcing Robin to turn and face him fully. "I couldn't even change the way I wear my hair in case you didn't recognise me!"

Brows knotting, Robin drew a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "You're still the same idiot."

Then he moved forward and wound his arms around Chrom.

Gods, he had been waiting for this moment. Chrom had to squeeze his eyes shut and try hard not to weep. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

He had vowed to keep searching until the end of his days, but with each day that passed, it was another day without Robin, and possibly another day Robin being left on his own. It had been so hard.

"You. You're an idiot."

Chrom felt Robin shift, and then there were lips pressed against his own. The mere touch stole his breath, he gasped, and let himself be kissed.

"Thank you for coming for me..."

Chrom let his hands slide under Robin's loose shirt, feeling the warm skin on Robin's back. Gods, this was real. Not a dream. And, cliched as it was, if this was a dream then he didn't want to wake.

"Robin - " He had something to say, but the words were gone when Robin seized the moment and slip his tongue inside Chrom's mouth.

He managed to stop himself from making a sound, but had no control over his body's other reactions to this simple invasion. He could feel Robin smile against his mouth, ready to pull away and make a comment, so he held him tighter and kissed him hard, letting their tongues mingle.

"Mmm... o... obin..."

"Mmm?" Finally Robin managed to pull away enough to speak. "What is it?"

Chrom glanced back at the bed.

Robin followed the gaze. "Oh..."

"If you also want to."

"Well I..." Robin's face reddened, and pushed his hips forward slightly. Chrom could feel something not-so-flaccid pressed against him. "I thought it might be too soon."

"Too soon? I've waited three years." Hands tugged at Robin's shirt, pulling it over his head. Then Chrom took his hand and led him to the bed, almost unable to stop himself from grinning when he lay down and Robin climbed on top of him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"If you're sorry, then hurry up."

Robin didn't need to be told. Stripping them down to their skins, tossing clothes over the edge of the bed, he leaned down, brushing lips with Chrom before diving towards his neck, kissing and nibbling. His mouth travelled, down to Chrom's collarbones, the chest, tongue swirling over a nipple.

Just the sight of Robin doing this to him was enough to make Chrom tremble with arousal, and the feel of hands all over him, Robin's mouth edging ever closer to the juncture of his legs, made him moan with need. When he felt a tongue licking from the base of his shaft to its tip, he could have sworn he made a noise he wasn't aware he was capable of before.

And then Robin did it again. And again. And Chrom was already completely hard.

"You've really been waiting..." muttered Robin, his voice somewhat raw. He cupped Chrom's balls with a hand and placed a kiss on the tip of the hardness. "What'd you have done if I didn't return?"

"Cry... throw a tantrum... wage war with Plegia... the usual." 

"You are a tactician's worst nightmare."

A hand holding Chrom's shaft steady, Robin dipped his head, wrapping his lips around it, and began to gently suck.

"Robin... oh gods..." Pushing himself up on an elbow, Chrom brushed Robin's hair from his face, so that he could see him better. Gods, this felt too good. Chrom had been without for a long time, save for his own hands, which could never compare. "I don't..."

Robin paused, letting the flesh slide out of his mouth. "You don't?"

Chrom was quite sure his face was flushed red now, just like Robin's. "I'm so... sensitive right now... and I don't want this to end too soon."

Thankfully, this embarrassing admission was rewarded with a soft smile. Robin crawled his way back up and, to Chrom's surprise, placed a kiss on his right shoulder, on his brand, before returning to Chrom's mouth.

They kissed again, Chrom taking his time to run his hands all over Robin now, a body that was reborn, free of scars, free from Grima's clutches. He rolled them onto their sides so that he could touch Robin's front, follow that fine line of hair on his navel down to his hardness, wrapping his hand around it, stroking. Robin gasped and threw his arms around Chrom, pressing his face into the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"Harder."

It was a request Chrom was happy to comply with. "Robin..."

"Hmm... ah... Chrom..."

"You're beautiful... I love you..."

"I... ah!" Chrom's hand jerked even harder, just because he could. Robin couldn't quite put a sentence together. "Gods I... ah..."

Hips began to buck, but Chrom rolled towards Robin, pressing him under his body, denying him movement. He meant it; Robin was beautiful. And watching him submit to pleasure was sending jolts of lightning through Chrom's body. He couldn't take this for much longer.

"I have a request."

Robin breathed hard. "Anything..."

Chrom swallowed hard. "I... I want you to make love to me."

For a moment Robin just stared up at him blankly, and then comprehension flashed in his eyes. "You want..."

"If it pleases you."

Robin was completely taken by surprise. "But I'd always assumed... oh..." his voice faded when Chrom's hand resumed stroking, his thumb rubbing in circles over the sensitive tip, Then his hand was stilled by Robin's. "Then let go of me and lie down."

He did, reaching for a drawer by his bed for a bottle of oil. Breathing heavily, Robin eyed it with a hint of surprise. Kneeling between Chrom's legs, he prepared himself, bending down to kiss Chrom's neck again.

"I don't mind... you didn't have to lie. I love you regardless..."

Chrom couldn't understand. "Huh? What are you..." Then it clicked, and embarrassment found him again. "Oh I... sometimes I... thinking about you... the oil is..."

A pause, then Robin's face melted with affection. "Just when I thought..." he positioned himself, and pushed in. "I couldn't possibly... love you more..."

Feeling Robin filling him, taking him, Chrom made himself relax. Robin looked so intense, so worried right now, he couldn't help but reach up and touch that face. This wasn't what he thought they would do, clearly, and he was afraid of hurting Chrom.

"This feels wonderful, Robin."

Gathering his courage, Robin pushed the rest of the way in, and Chrom pushed back tentatively, the friction, the pleasure that simple movement brought taking their breaths away.

"More..."

Hips began to move, Robin's hardness penetrating Chrom repeatedly, slowly at first, until soft moans encouraged him to go faster. Instinctively Chrom spread his legs wider so that Robin could go deeper too, wanting to shout when Robin touched a particular spot that felt so good his vision burned white around the edges. He grabbed the hand Robin had clutching at his thigh.

"There! Harder... please!"

Robin obliged, adjusting their angle to suit, gaining confidence with each stroke, until he was pounding into Chrom. A hand wrapped around his own hardness, pumping it to Robin's rhythm, Chrom was drowning in pleasure, forgetting to breathe when Robin bent down and claimed his lips.

"Hmm... mmm! ...o... bi... mmm... es!"

"Chrom I..."

Chrom could feel his peak fast approaching, so he squeezed hard, clenching around Robin as tightly as he could.

"I'm going to..." Robin tore his mouth away from Chrom's and warned, his hips bucking furiously. With his free hand Chrom grabbed him and kissed him again.

"Do it... inside me."

"Gods..."

Chrom was the one who came first, moments before Robin, unable to hold back the shout as pleasure wrecked him, feeling Robin still pounding hard, then suddenly becoming still as he reached release too, Chrom's back arched, and Robin bent over him, their gazes locked even as every muscle became taut, as tears came to their eyes.

"Chrom..."

"Ah... ahh!"

Exhausted from release and emotional relief, it wasn't until long minutes later, when Chrom realised they really would just fall asleep like this, that he tried to sit up a little.

Feeling movement, Robin opened an eye. "Hmm?"

"How was it?"

The eye closed, then there was a long pause before Robin replied. "I could get used to it, especially if it stops you from waging war."

"And so the tactician saves the world once again. Though I am planning that we switch things up quite often; some things don't have to stay the same."

Robin snorted. Chrom all but draped himself on top of him. The night was hot and Robin was so warm, but he didn't care.

"Chrom."

"Yes?"

"You said you couldn't change your hair because of me. What did you have in mind? Because now you can do it."

"Hmm... I was thinking about growing it out and wearing it long."

The single eye opened again. "Like the kings of old?"

"Aye."

"Vetoed." The eye shut.

All Chrom could do was chuckle, and hold the man tight.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for taking me back."


End file.
